


A bouquet of roses and camellias for the empress

by Albhion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamorous Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhion/pseuds/Albhion
Summary: "He could hear her crying from the next room; objects falling to the ground with a thunderous sound, a dress being tearing apart violently and sobs that broke the calm of the night.There was nothing he could do. She hated him with her whole being and wouldn't let him come too close to her. She avoids him and was trying really hard to speak to him less and less each time... He never understood what did he do wrong to deserver that ill treatment from her. And yet, there he was by her side, like a shadow, because althought every action of hers wound him more and more, the love he professed for her was enough for both of them, to heal the deep wounds that were just opening more and more."Or an unrequited Love story about (Nyo) Belgium and Charlotte, empress of Mexico.
Relationships: Austria/ Male Belgium (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belgium & Luxembourg & Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium/Hungary (Hetalia), Male Belgium & Luxembourg & Female Netherlands (Hetalia), Male Belgium/ Charlotte of Belgium (One-sided), Male Belgium/Hungary(Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	A bouquet of roses and camellias for the empress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un ramo de rosas y camelias para la emperatriz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180089) by [Albhion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhion/pseuds/Albhion). 



> This is my first fanfic that I post in english. This is a translation of my own fic that I posted some days ago in spanish (my first language)
> 
> So, my apology if there are things that are nuclear or cannot be understandood. I will do my best :) 
> 
> This containt historical reference. I tried to be really historically accurate, but I also took some liberties in the writting of this disaster lol. Its not a POV of Nyo! Belgium but this fic is mostly about him and his feelings and thoughts, so that wil affect the description and perception of some characters. 
> 
> Btw, the name I choose for Nyo! Belgium is Noah Van Dyne. 
> 
> Cursive is for descriptions of dreams and Flashbacks.

He could hear her crying from the next room; objects falling to the ground with a thunderous sound, a dress being tearing apart violently and sobs that broke the calm of the night. 

There was nothing he could do. She hated him with her whole being and wouldn't let him come too close to her. She avoids him and was trying really hard to speak to him less and less each time... He never understood what did he do wrong to deserver that ill treatment from her. And yet, there he was by her side, like a shadow, because althought every action of hers wound him more and more, the love he professed for her was enough for both of them, to heal the deep wounds that were just opening more and more.

* * *

Noah sighted resignedly. Charlotte used to love him when she was just a little child. When her father went abroad for diplomatic issues, when her brothers bothered her, she would always ran into his arms seeking a warm refuge. When her mother, the women that would always gave her heart to her children, died, he had dried her tears and gave her comfort. Because when the little girl's soul was in pain, he felt her pain and each mourn and lament that she would utter was enough to tear apart his whole being.; that day she was looking sadly through the window of her room and he would just hug her sweetly.

Grief after Grief, he has always being there to protect her and to shelter her, to take care of her in every posible way.

Time passed and Charlotte grew up. Like the buds of roses that bloom in all the magnificent splendor with the arrive of the Spring, the princess blossomed and became a very beautiful young Woman. And it was in that moment that he realized of her beauty, when the fearsome golden arrow of Eros pierced his heart and was buried deep inside his chest. Not only in Van Dyne's chest but also in Charlotte's. And while his emerald eyes longed to see a smile and be the ocassion of that very sign of happines in that beautiful and melancholic face of hers, the shy eyes of the princess were looking longingly elsewhere. And as he was courting her in his deepest thought, she sought to be someone else's love... She yearned for that pure and innocent love. And when she told him that he was her confidant, that her heart belonged to another one, she ended his entire live and being with just the sound of her voice.

And it hurt like it never had, and he cried at night like he had never cried before, and he smiled for her through he felt death in every fiber of his being and felt it eating him inside.

He wished in the darkest of his soul that Charlotte would not be reciprocrated and then she would run to his arm, crying, and he would fix her broken heart. However, when those sinister thoughts invade his mind, he shook his head to push them away. He tried to erase them, beacause since the beggining of his attraction, he knew that loving her would be his downfall, to be together was an imposible ilussion... He would never grow up or die; and watching her leaving the World to become nothing was something inconceivable. So he wished the best to her whenever he could, he wishes her that he hoped that her loved one was fixed on her. He promised to pray for their happiness and watch over it. Charlotte then would took his hands to squeezed them in a sign of gratefulness, not knowing that the candid gesture caused a great torment to Noah.

It was convenient for King Leopold I that his daughter would marry Archduke Maximilian. Marriage was convenient for the young man to pay off his debts with the princess's dowry. And it suited Charlotte because the Austrian was the one who she professed her love beyond measure. In one way or another, everyone came out winning and everyone was happy. Except him. That treat pierced him to the bottom of his stomach; Charlotte was between the rock and the blade, for her love blinded her from really seeing what was happening. And he protested when he and the king were alone, but it was useless. Everything was already done. The arranged and consented marriage would take place no matter What. 

* * *

_He took off the dirty cloak he was wearing and handed it to a maid. It really has been a long day with Prince Leopold II: going inside every shop they see and competing to see who rode faster; the sound of the piano suddenly caught his attention. The piece was a duet and he walked to the stay room, where he saw Roderich Eldestein, as elegant as ever; his well-groomed chocolate hair and glasses placed on the septum of his nose. His fine white and red clothing gave him a divine aura undee the evening sunlight. He remembered when Austria used to spend time playing classical music pieces when he had no work, when he thought that no one was listening to him. He still had a grudge for how Roderich treated him in the past, but he tried to push away that emotion. He sighed, diplomacy above all, and he opened the Door. The austrian was playing next to a young Woman with long, light brown hair, that reminded him in some way of the wild flower that grow in the fields of Flanders. He recognized her as Hungary. He stood there, watching and listening until the piece ended. Roderich turned to see him with a slight smile on his attractive and delicate face._

_-Belgie, is good to have you here, at home._

_-It is always good to be at home. It is also a pleasure to have you as a guest. I have to ask Why you honor me with your presence._

_The young Woman stood next to Roderich. Her olive eyes were large and expressive, and she had a warm smile. Noah blushed when she looked him straight in the eyes; she then gave him a shy smile._

_-Elizabetha will be here for a few days. I Hope it is not a nuisance. We will leave in a few days as soon as I finished some business with you and your king._

_Elizabetha then took the ends of her white dress with pink lace. The corset accentuated the natural curves of her body. He had to look away to stop admiring her waist. The gold bracelets clinked sweetly as the young brunette bowed. He then admired the roses that were part of the headdress that decorated her wavy hair, he looked at the pearl earrings that framed her beautiful face, and then his eyes traveled to her necklace. Oh! That necklace of gold and gems was resting above her sharp clavicles and gently rested between her pale breasts! He answered the bow with solemnity and softly took her hand and kissed it. Then their eyes met. Emeralds that melt into a green scented meadow. Their stomachs contracted painfully, with a void inside of them._

_Those olive eyes looked at him with contempt and sweetness. That look struck him with such a tender violence. Aphrodite gave him her shoulder to cry on it and her gaze became distant. Van Dyne felt himself fulminated in the moment._

_Hungary held her gaze. It was true that Belgium was a beautiful nation. Even in the precarious state in which he looked, he still had a halo of beauty. She hated him in a way, but she was still in love with him since they had met in that theater in Vienna. The warmth of that delicate hand ... she unconsciously squeezed it. She felt cruel for having those dark thoughts and feelings for someone who had done nothing to her, so she smiled at him the best way she could._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Belgie and Hungary have known each other since Belgium was under Austria's control after the Treaty of Rasttat (1714) when Austria had burgled Luxembourg and a large part of Belgium; Hungary was already under habsburg influence by then. But they hadn't really interacted too much until now.


End file.
